Uncomfortable
by Chelbi
Summary: Blaine's reservations about Kurt's chosen prom attire did not go unresented, and he knows he has to better explain himself before the night is out. But will Kurt be willing to listen?


"… You do look really good in that, Kurt."

The boy paused where he had been looking at himself in the mirror, casting a miffed glance over at the door where Blaine waited unobtrusively. The older boy had waited a few minutes before deciding he needed to follow Kurt - he couldn't just leave it at that.

Kurt's eyes returned to the mirror, looking up and down his frame one more time before he let out a sigh, folding himself to sit elegantly on his bed. "I know," he finally said. "But that doesn't do me any good if I can't wear it."

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. He took a careful step into the room, sure to leave Kurt his space, but wanting desperately to get closer. "Can't wear it…?"

Blue eyes turned to look at him, still showing irritation but underneath betraying the pain he felt. He drew a breath to speak, hesitated, and shook his head. He let the first breath out, finally shrugging and saying, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Blaine disagreed, a little more gently this time. "What we…. What _I_ said upset you. Tell me why."

"Because it's the same old story, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Once again, I can't do something I want to do because it might upset some ignorant-"

"Nobody said you couldn't, Kurt."

"You might as well have."

Well, that stung. Blaine frowned deeper, trying (and failing) to mark it up to his mood, and cleared his throat a bit. "I can't speak for your father, Kurt," he said steadily, "but I only wanted to bring it to your attention. No one is saying you shouldn't wear it. Finn even liked it. I just… wanted you to remember what wearing it will put us up against."

The younger boy looked up at Blaine, who was now looking awkwardly into the opposite corner of the room, eyes tightening ever so slightly though he was trying visibly to hide it. Finally the last edges of irritation ebbed from Kurt's vision as he realized what the other boy was probably reliving and he mumbled, "That's the second reason I can't wear it."

Blaine did a bit of a double take from where he'd become highly interested in the wall. "W-what?"

"…. You'd be uncomfortable all night," Kurt explained plainly, voice timid. He looked down, toying with the edge of the kilt of which he'd been so proud just an hour previous to this conversation. "And I… wouldn't want that."

Blaine blinked a few times, gut clenching at the memories that instantly swarmed his mind. Suddenly he was there again, and in the darkness there was nothing but pain and cruel laughter and tears, and how could he even consider going to another dance when all that pain was -

No.

No.

That was then. This was now. This time, he had more strength. This time, he had more faith. This time…. he had Kurt. He had Kurt, who was so wonderful and had been strong on his own for so long and who now wanted to help Blaine find that strength for himself, who just wanted to be his fierce self to his junior prom and really, why shouldn't he be able to?

Blaine swallowed thickly, memories for once pushed to the back of his mind, and went to stand in front of Kurt. He waited with very little patience while Kurt continued to play with the edge of his kilt, finally reaching his arm out and holding his hand a few scant inches from where the other's fingers toyed with the fabric. Again he waited, knowing how much these touches meant to Kurt, knowing that he couldn't force it if Kurt was really that irritated with him, but he hoped he wouldn't be because he hadn't meant it how it had apparently come out and -

Oh. There. Kurt's hand was in his, and his blue eyes were slowly turning back up to look at his face. He almost forgot what he had been planning to say, staring into those gorgeous eyes, and again he couldn't understand who couldn't see just how _beautiful_ he was, but he couldn't focus on that right now because he had to say something before he lost Kurt's attention. He took one more steadying breath and said, soft but sure, "You and I are going to prom."

Kurt hesitated for a second, pouting a bit, but then his expression rearranged itself and Blaine recognized that same determined look from the Lima Bean when Kurt had declared he got to play Meg Ryan in their little story, and he set down his only stipulation: "If we go to prom, I _am_ wearing this outfit, Blaine."

A grin split his face, overcoming the last bits of fear edging his mind. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt bounced a little before pulling him in for a hug, but almost as quickly began shooing Blaine out of the room so he could change back into his original clothing and they could all go watch whatever game Finn and Burt had been discussing over dinner.

The older boy hesitated in the doorway, casting one more look over his shoulder just as Kurt bent to retrieve a pillow that had been upset when he sat down. He suppressed a smile, attempting to fix his face into a feigned expression of seriousness, and teased, "You know, that outfit still might make me slightly uncomfortable…"

Kurt bolted upright again and spun on the spot, the kilt twirling around his knees. "What?"

"You have no idea what that outfit does for your body," he said simply, chuckling as Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears, "but that's okay - that's a good uncomfortable."


End file.
